Unexpected
by swedishsweetheart
Summary: Kate finds out about Boone's real identity.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _Unexpected

_Rating:_ PG-13 (I think. These ratings is confusing me. However, Idon't plan to curse a lot or write anything grapic, if that will be the case - I'll warn you.)

_Summary: _Kate finds out about Boone's real identity. (I know it's a short summary but read and you'll see) This fic takes place right after Jack and Kate has the argument about the toy plane and she tells him that it belonged to the man she killed. Future happenings in the following episodes might not happen here.

_Warnings: _None so far!  
_Status of Fic: _WIP

_Author's Notes/Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Please give me feedback! It's really important to me.**

_Since I write another fic (Since I Don't Have You), please be patient with the updates. I plan to post one chapter/ week._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

He counted his steps

1, 2, 3, 4...5

...and then turned left. There it was. The stone. He was close now, he could feel that. Unsure of where he was supposed to go next he stopped and looked around. He didn't turn back, though, something was driving him, Iforcing/I him to continue. Searching his surroundings he finally remembered that he should go through the place where the trees and leaves were growing thick together.

He felt like a cat moving around in the djungle, sneaking up on her.

This was her place

...Kate's secret hide away.

Well.. not that secret, he knew about it after all.

His gut feeling told him that she would be there after what had happened earlier today. God, how he hated Jack for torturing her like that. Hadn't he seen that she was haunted by her past? It was so obvious that she was vulnerable right now, that she didn't need Jack to question the truth in what she was saying. SO obvious that even Ihe/I that wasn't that close to her could see it.

If he stared hard he could see her sitting down on the grass, curled into a ball, rocking herself back and forth... like she always did when she was sad.

Boone had seen her do this a thousand times before but this time he could even hear her sob and that was new. Despite knowing better he walked up to her.

"Kate?" He looked down on her, noticing that her eyes were red from crying. Tears still flooded down her cheeks.

When she, after a couple of seconds (like she was trying to gain strenght), looked up on him, she had a distant look on her face. An expression that made his heart sink like a stone. He felt silly for letting seconds pass by without saying a word and pulled himself together.

"What's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the answer. It was the right thing to say, it wasn't like he could talk about the weather.

"Nothing" She said, her lips trembling.

Boone frowned his forhead.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

It was a rethorical question.

"I have eyes, you know. I can see that you've been crying"

Kate got up, crossing her arms in front of her. She did not intend to make this easy for him. Somehow her body language reminded Boone of an animal that was protecting it's territory. Other men might had backed off, knowing that it was Ibetter/I to leave her alone but not him.

"Go away, Boone" She said savagely.

When he didn't move she gave him a look full of hatred.

"Just leave! What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you" He paused "Nothing more and nothingless."

"Why?" She asked wryly.

He hesitated.

"Because I can see that you are hurting and I thought you could need a friend"

She began to become less tense, to let her guard down. Piece by piece.

"I don't even know you" Kate's voice was so low that he had to concentrate to hear her.

"Sometimes..." He began "It's easier to tell a stranger"

"I can't" Her voice broke down.

Kate walked away from him. She couldn't let anyone in, she didn't confide to anyone. She ran, that was what she did.

Ran...

From Jack.

From Sawyer...

...and now from Boone.

She didn't want too but that was who she was, a part of her, the essence of her soul.

The diffrence now was that Boone didn't let her runaway from him, to her frustration.

"Stay!"

She didn't.

"Katherine. Please stay."

She turned around, facing him with confusion reflecting in her eyes.

"How?" She asked incrediously, her voice still letting her down.

"How I knew your full name?"

He smiled.

"I don't think that we have been fully introduced"

His face turned serious. Raising out his hand he said,

"Boone Carlyle"

"FBI"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers, if you want to get the next chapter then please review. It's really important to me. _

_Lots of love, Susan_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Nothing he could say would have shocked her more. He could have told her that he liked to eat rats and there would be no reaction from her whatsoever. That was how emotionally undrained she was.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

Somehow Kate didn't care anymore.

"No, like I said, I want to help you."

She was surprised by his answer. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she replied, "You're FBI and want to help me?"

Snorting she continued, "You've obviously not read my file"

He gave her a short answer, "I have."

Kate didn't know how she was supposed to act. She couldn't run away from him, they were on an Island, there was nowhere to hide. On the other hand, perhaps this was a sign, to tell her that she didn't get second chances. She didn't deserve to start over…her past would always be with her.

Leaning back against a palm for support, she began to talk slowly.

"Have you been shadowing me?"

The truth began to sink in.

"Every trek we've been on was only because of me?"

Boone smirked a little.

"Not really. The first one, the one when we saw the polar bear that was Shannon's idea."

Kate's forehead turned into a frown.

"Is Shannon FBI too?"

Boone busted into laugh despite the seriousness in her question.

"Shannon? Are we talking about the same person Kate? There is no way she could or is a federal agent!"

He paused.

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell her about me. She doesn't know about my real job, thinks I'm in the wedding business." Boone said hoping that Kate would understand.

Kate, who still was confused, nodded shortly. Boone noticed how vulnerable she looked and realised how rare that was, he could feel that she had something she wanted off her chest and he was right.

"Boone." When she said his name like that it caused chills down his spine. "Are you going to turn me in when we get off this Island?" It was the same question as before.

Boone answered hesitantly, "What you have done is serious, Katherine. You killed your own father."

Once again he paused; it wasn't easy for him either. Sometimes he hated this job and all those times it was because he could feel something for the criminal. He knew that Kate was as much of a victim as the man she had killed.

"I don't believe that I have another choice," he said with a soft voice, like he was trying to make the fall less painful. "I wish I had."

Blinking away the tears that was starting to build up in her eyes she quietly said, "I understand."

The silence was interrupted by Jack yelling Kate's name.

"Here," She yelled back and counted to five, like Jack once had told her to do, in order to pull herself together.

It didn't take many more seconds until they could see him appearing through the jungle.

"Kate I've been…" His voice faded away as he laid his eyes on Boone.

"Hi Boone." Jack gave him a smile but neither Boone nor Kate felt like it was a real one.

Honouring Boone said, "Dr. Jack."

Kate couldn't avoid smiling a little when she saw how confused Jack looked. Obviously he didn't think that those two – her and Boone – would be alone in the jungle together.

"Relax Jack. Boone and I were just talking. "To make it more clear," she added, "He's no Sawyer."

Her smile turned wider when she heard Sawyers southern accent.

"Damn it Jack! Didn't I tell ya not to walk away from me when I'm talking to you?"

Sawyer shot Boone and Kate a glance. "What is this, The Breakfast Club?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sawyer, I told you that I won't give you the alcohol." He sounded sick and tired of the southern man. "It's not like you use it for something good."

Boone found it extremely funny how Jack always managed to sound like a stubborn father when he talked to Sawyer. It was like Jack had an urge to make fun of him or perhaps it was fear that Kate was attracted to Sawyer instead of him. No, Boone wasn't blind, he knew that both Jack and Sawyer was deadly interested in Kate, so interested that it sometimes got the best of them.

Sawyer's voice got through his thoughts.

"How do you know that?" He sounded annoyed.

Kate interfered: "How come I don't believe that you would use it for The Greater Good, Sawyer?"

They could all see how Sawyer was getting more and more angry.

"Fine! Just gang up on me." He shot them a betrayed look. "Like I care what Freckles, Gap, and St. Jack thinks." It was funny how childish he looked.

Not very eager to listen to Sawyer going on, Boone came with a suggestion, "Perhaps we should return to the camp? It's getting dark." He made his voice heard for the first time in the group.

They all listened to him and went back. When Kate and Boone had to split up he whispered in her ear:

"I don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

His words were soft and carefully chosen. Kate felt like she could trust him.

"I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She could hear the waves crashing against the shore, she could feel the sun caressing her skin – slowly, safety bronzing it. Silently, to herself, she admitted that this island was a place she wouldn't mind spend the rest of her life on. All the other survivors where eager to get away from there, they wanted to go back to their lifess, jobs, and perhaps dear ones. But not her. She had nothing to go back to, no one…

It was funny how her life was different here but no matter what, she would always be Kate, the woman who ran, the one who never trusted anybody and never let her guard down. She had done it though…let it down and where had it gotten her? Jack had turned on her, not trusting her anymore and Boone…

Boone was a living proof that she didn't know anyone on this island.

Ha! She had in a way considered him as a friend, or at least an acquaintance but now, after a month, she find out that he is FBI.

"I don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

Now, that wasn't that easy – was it? She had said to him that she wouldn't do that but still, every time she thought about him being FBI – her heart began to pound of fear. Biting herself in the lip, she continued to think about it.

FBI…

…The agency that was after her had an agent on the island. Not only that, but she was attracted to him. 

She, a fugitive, was attracted to him, an agent. It was like a bad love story. A love story that would end in disaster.

It wasn't the fact that he was FBI that had made her feel this way. In fact, she had been drawn to him even from the first day or so. She could still remember that night when he had given her the gun with that look in his eyes, a look that could have melted any girl's heart. Now she knew how much that must have hurt him – to be overpowered by Charlie and Sawyer like that – it must have hit both his man ego and his agent pride hard.

Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore that Boone was everything she wanted in a man: caring, strong, handsome and (now) dangerous. Why did she always want the ones she knew would hurt her? She should know better after Tom… the man she had loved all her life, the man who had married someone else. The man she had killed…

After Tom there had been no one else, at least no one she had feeling for. The other men had only been used to get what she wanted.

She had made up her mind! No matter how many feelings she had for Boone she wouldn't let them out, no, she would keep them in a box, carefully locked in. Just like Jack had done with the guns.

Kate tried to think about something else but her mind constantly wandered of to Boone. She blamed the island for not giving her something to do. It had been a quiet day, for the first time in a while and she hated it! First of all, she didn't know what do with herself and secondly, because she always did like this, allowing her thoughts to torture her.

A part of her wanted to go to him, to ask all those questions that she was dying to know the answer to, but she didn't. 

Why would it matter anyway? They were on an island; his FBI status didn't mean that much here. He couldn't really do anything until they where rescued – which she was praying for that it never would happen.

One thing she needed to know though was why he didn't out her. Why hadn't he told everyone about her criminal past? Thousands of questions where riding a roller coaster in her brain and they had one single thing in common – Boone…

_I don't regret it_, he thought, putting another orange in his bag.

_Kate deserved to know the truth about me_. He put his hips tighter around the tree. It wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be to get some fruit. Nothing was easy anymore, not after they had crashed. He wasn't easily scared but he hadn't even in his wildest imagination thought that he would see polar bears on a tropical Island or pictured himself being stranded. These things scared the heck out of him.

His life was being thrown upside down. He wasn't in control of the situation like he was used to be. He was totally powerless and he hated it! Not only that: he had a fugitive on his hands, one that he sympathized with.

Rule number one in the FBI handbook: Don't feel anything for the criminal.

He should be used to that by now, after four years on the job. He had been recruited at the age of 18, more or less because his father had been an agent, and since then he had done everything in his power to help his country.

What good did he do now, stranded here on this Island?

No good at all, He thought.

No, he needed to do what he had been assigned to do and that was not to stand her and dwell or to focus on Kate, She's not the one he was after…


	4. Chapter 4, part 1

"Boone!" She screamed desperately, the fear almost ripping apart her throat.

There was no reply.

Then she saw him laying there on the ground, not moving.

"Boone…"

_--------------------------_

_A couple of hours earlier_

Thing didn't go exactly like he had planned. Instead of doing his job, he was searching for Charlie and Claire together with Locke, Jack and Kate. Her prescence disturbed him , to his surprise, he didn't understand what was happening. Now, more than ever, it was important to stay focused, to put all energy on finding them and the person responsible – Ethan, instead he found himself checking her out.

"I could use your help if you're up for it"

"I'm up for it"

It had been natural for Boone to provide his help, _after all_ – two persons had been kidnapped and he was a federal agent. He hoped that his skills would finally come in handy, for the first time on the Island. To his disappointment he had failed on everything he had done so far, including his try to save the woman who had drowned. It was extremely embarrassing that Jack had to save him, and since then, he somehow didn't like the doctor anymore. The woman had died because of him, he knew that but he blamed Jack for saving him instead of her. There was, if only small, a chance that he could have made it back on his own. If he didn't doubt Jacks decisions lately he wouldn't even come on this "rescue mission", but he did doubt it and he certainly didn't change his mind when they had found Jack walking around in circles.

As Locke was trying to talk some sense into the confused doctor he had stood there next to her, silently, when it had begun to dawn on him that he was beginning to her in a different light. What he had seen before was a fugitive, a woman who didn't follow the law and a fighter. She still was all of those things, but now he could also see a woman who had to fight every moment to be strong, a scared girl behind a though façade. In some twisted way, it made her every move interesting to him. He noticed little things that she did, that he had never even thought about before, which reflected her personality. How she, for example, tucked her hair behind her ear when she was upset or smiled half hearted at Locke's jokes.

They had walked for hours and hours it seemed when Locke commanded that they should take a break. Now he stood there watching as John put red stripes of clothes around a tree, so that they would find their way back to the caves. He was way beyond bored of the tension between all of them, so bored that he would do anything to keep himself occupied for the rest of the search.

"Maybe I'd better take marker detail," he told Locke.

Then he laid eyes of something, something that made his eyes almost fill up with tears, one of Charlie's things that he always had around his fingers where laying on the ground.

"Jack!" Locke yelled so loud that it made Boones heart jump of fear.

Kate and Jack appeared through the jungle almost instantly. As Locke showed them what they had found, Boone watched Kate's devastated reaction, feeling a strong urge to wrap his arms around her but the fear that had been showing in her eyes was quickly replaced by something else. He interpreted her facial expression as determination but he could be dead wrong 'cause somehow that woman was almost impossible to read.

"Charlie's leaving these for us. They went that way," Jack said like he was one hundred percent sure.

Boone sighed, Jack certainly had tunnel vision. He was never open to other opinions but Kate wasn't the one to keep her mouth shut and just stand there and nod like a puppet, he came to realise.

"Unless Charlie isn't the one leaving them. If Ethan knows we're behind him, he could be setting up a dummy trail, take off in one direction, double back in his own footprints"

Boone was amazed and couldn't hide that when he said, "Wait, now you're a tracker?"

"You're just full of surprises," Locke added.

You're not the only one with surprises, Boone thought.

"We should split up," he suggested, "Locke and Jack follow one trail and me and I go with expert tracker number two here," he nodded in Kate's direction.

"Sounds fair enough" Kate concurred before Jack would have a chance to protest. This was her chance to be alone with him and get some answers to her question.

He smiled, "Let's go then." He resisted to add, "I'll race you"

She gave Locke and Jack a look full with hope, "Some of us will find them." Moving closer to Boone she added, "Be safe" and then she turned to face him for real since they had talked two days ago.

"You ready to kick some ass?" He asked, with a funny look with his face.

"More then ever," she said back.


	5. Chapter 4, part 2: The End

**This is the final part of Unexpected, a sequal will be written when I find time to it (I want to finish my Blaire fanfic first), so that I can tie up the lose ends. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, part 2**

"Who do you think he is, Ethan?" Kate asked shyly.

"To be honest, I don't know. A person on this Island who wasn't on the plane?" He thought about it, "He could have got shipwrecked"

"…Or he's a ghost who's not actually here," she said ironically, finishing his sentence.

Her joke made him laugh; it seemed like forever since he had laughed with the whole essence of his soul. For a couple of seconds, everything felt perfect.

"That's possible," he said when he had calmed down enough to actually speak.

"Seems like everything is possible on this Island," she murmured.

"You've noticed that too, huh?"

"Who hasn't? Polar bears, noises in the night and that French woman who says that all of her crew died. It even makes me terrified of sleeping in the night"

"At least it is a beautiful Island, kinda like having a free vacation"

"Well, it's not like I have a job to get back too," she said with a hint of self pity ness.

He nodded, shameful for getting her mind to wander off to that state again.

"No offence Kate, but you're not the type of girl that I can working at Wal-Mart"

She smiled, "That's true"

She suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

Kate pointed towards a hill, "He went that way," there was no hesitation in her voice.

"We're close"

Out of old habits he clapped her back, the way he always did to his colleagues. Their eyes met and his heart made a thud.

She looked at him, meeting his blue eyes, seeing his confusion. For the first time, he didn't seem so strong.

His hand was still placed on her shoulder, something that she found herself liking. She had never needed a man to make her feel strong but now, with just the touch of his hand, she felt safe – at home.

It only lasted a couple of seconds but for both of them it felt like the time froze and that all that existed were them. When had it become this way?

"Boone," her voice was soft as silk but her expression completely serious.

"Behind you!" She gasped but there was calmness over her, knowing that he would protect her.

Ethan! His adrenalin kicked in and suddenly his joke about kicking ass became hard cold reality.

Boone tightened his fist and prepared himself mentally for a fight when Kate soothingly said,

"You can do this, I know that, but please be careful"

In her mind she added, "Be careful for my sake Boone, for me"

He nodded quickly and ran after Ethan, taking long, fast steps. Feeling his heart racing. Kate's words ringing in his ears, he turned around and looked at her, feeling her confidence in him taking over his whole body but somehow he knew that that wasn't enough. He had no backup, no equipment. Could he do this alone? He doubted it.

She watched him, seeing him attacking Ethan. Pushing him, kicking, and fighting with every bone in his body. Dreadfully she saw him getting all of the above back in return as well, and that made her froze. This couldn't be happening. No, it was too dangerous to let him continue with this, it was suicide, Ethan was to strong.

They disappeared from her sight, to her desperation.

"Boone!" she screamed desperately, the fear almost ripping apart her throat.

There was no reply.

Then she saw him laying there on the ground, not moving.

"Boone…"

She ran faster than she had ever done before in her life, including all the times she had to run away from the feds, but this time she had to get to an agent – too whatever cost.

"Kate," Boone managed to whisper, feeling the pain in every part of his body.

She appeared, falling down on her knees next to him on the ground.

"Looks like he kicked your ass instead," she said, with a tear of relief rolling down her cheeks.

"Not only my ass," Boone sighed.

She smiled, "I can see that"

She touched his forehead, running her hand where he was bleeding.

"It looks like it hurts"

"Not now, when you are here" He said, sincerely.

"What a lame pick up line" Her eyes smiled.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, "But its working because it's you and I'm so happy you are okay, that I would put up with almost anything"

Groaning when pushed himself to sit up he said, "Really, anything? Even this?"

He leaned in, giving her the most perfect kiss she had ever had.

When they broke it she replied, "Even that"

"Never do that again, you could have died"

"I promise, Katherine"

Relieved she help him stand up, putting her arms around him she supported him all the way back to the camp. They still had a lot of work to do, they knew that, but they would face everything together.


End file.
